


Stand in the Rain

by Cuddlykangaroo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, very light sastiel though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlykangaroo/pseuds/Cuddlykangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas experiences rain for the first time. So does Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand in the Rain

It was barely drizzling when they got to the hotel, but in the span of about 3 minutes it evolved into an all-out thunderstorm. The sky grew dark and angry as lightning screamed across the sky followed by terrifying growls of thunder and fat water droplets poured from the sky. It was unlike anything Castiel had ever seen. Shortly after he'd arrived he became so mesmerized by the raging storm that he stayed even after Dean had left to get food. He simply sat on the bed pretzel style and stared out the window with an open mouth. 

It was starting to freak Sam out how still and quiet the angel was. Cas had a naturally loud presence and his mere existence took up the whole room making Sam feel slightly claustrophobic. He started brainstorming reasons for him to leave when Cas questioned innocently, "Sam do you like rain?" Sam, startled by the sudden question, said dumbly, "I don't know haven't really thought about it, I guess it's okay." Cas sighed obviously disappointed by his vague answer. 

Silence stretched on before Sam finally built up the confidence to ask, "Why are you so interested in rain?" The angel shrugged. 

"I have never seen rain before." 

Sam found that hard to believe; the angel had to be at least a few thousand years old and had never seen rain? "It doesn't rain in heaven," Cas said answering his question, "I'm aware of the mechanics but have never experience it." He paused."It is very foreign to me." Not knowing how to respond to that, Sam turned away and pretend to be distracted in his laptop but Castiel's words stuck with him. 

Cas was and all powerful angel but simple human things like eating, sleeping, hell even rain was all new to him. Maybe the angel really didn't have it as good as he thought. It was moments like this when Sam was reminded what Cas actually was: an angel. Despite his vessel giving him the look of a nerdy tax accountant he was a powerful holy creature. A solider. Born to do as he was told. 

Cas was an angel; Sam and abomination. He was the boy with demon blood. Lucifer's vessel. A monster. Yet at this moment he felt he had it better than him. That wasn't right.

"You know Cas it's hard to experience rain from in here," he said. Cas turned to him, "How else can I?" Sam paused for a moment unsure how to continue, "go out in the rain, feel it, you know… experience it," He said. Cas considered this for a moment. 

"I suppose there is no harm," he jumped off the bed and swung open the door, sticking his hand out from under the tin awning. The cold liquid that splashed on his hand was a new but not uncomfortable sensation. It felt refreshing. It soothed him of his doubts and he walked head first in the storm. The cold water poured heavily on him, a strange sensation he now welcomed. He tilted his head up. The rain slid down his face leaving him refreshed and vibrant. He felt weightless in the midst of the dropping ashen clouds, the cold rushing wind, and the terrifying crack of thunder. He enjoyed the freeing feeling. But he wasn't the only one carrying a heavy burden.

It seemed Sam's life was an endless cycle of self-hatred and self-doubt. He's made mistakes, no doubt, but Cas knew he would do anything to take it all back. He could see how hard he was trying to right his wrongs, but nobody was letting him. Not even his brother. But Cas could see how much he resented himself for his actions. In the end Sam was a good person. He was selfless, honest, he didn't deserve this weight put on him

Mind made up, Cas ran back inside and grabbed Sam's forearm and dragging him outside in the rain. 

The shock of being grabbed by an angel and thrown in the cold rain hadn't completely worn of causing Sam to fall flat on his behind into a muddy puddle. Cas instantly took on a look of regret and offered a hand to help him up. "I'm sorry," Cas said with the barest hint of regret in his monotone voice, "I thought the rain would help you feel better." Sam sat there for a second, taken back by the angel's words. Cas thought the rain would help him? Cas wanted to help him? The rain pounded down on him relentlessly. It almost did feel good. The drops slid down his arms, leaving streaks of clean skin. Clean. There's adjective he rarely used on himself. With the demon blood running though his veins, it was impossible to feel clean. He would never be rid of it but the rain did seem to help. It pounded harder and Sam felt it in his soul. Like an article of clothing in a washers spin cycle he felt cleaner. Cas was right. 

Cas continued to stare at Sam, hand still awaiting his. Sam unfroze and chuckled accepting the hand and pulling himself up. "Yes Cas, the rain does help. Thank you." Cas adopted a full smile this time. "Of course Sam you are my friend." He said still gripping his hand like an anchor in this storm. And Sam wasn't pulling away.

And so there the stood. The falling angel and the boy with the demon blood, side by side, hand in hand, in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fic! Of course it was going to be Sastiel! By the way if you see any grammatical mistakes please let me know so I may correct them. Sorry I have terrible grammar. Anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
